


Happiness

by hildigard_brown



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Manip, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Nudity, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:18:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hildigard_brown/pseuds/hildigard_brown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My very first NC17 manip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness




End file.
